Such a liquid crystal display is constituted by for example forming a pixel array by stacking a patterned electrically conductive layer, a semiconductor layer or an insulation layer on the surface of a temporary substrate resisting to high temperatures such as glass and the like, by depositing a new substrate through an adhesive layer on the opposite side of the side on which the temporary substrate of the pixel array is formed, and then removing the temporary substrate.
Such a structure of liquid crystal display can lead to the creation of a flexible and light-weight display device by using a substrate made of for example a resin material.
Liquid crystal displays of such a structure are described in details in JP-A-2004-297084.
And in JP-A-2004-297084, the pixel electrode of each pixel is positioned in the lower layer of interlayer insulating film and the like of a relatively large thickness from the surface on the liquid crystal side of the new substrate.
This is because, for forming a pixel array on the temporary substrate, a thin film transistor is formed on the temporary substrate and a pixel electrode due to be connected with the thin-film transistor through an interlayer insulating film and the like is formed.